lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy™ TV Series
Lalaloopsy™ the TV series is a half-hour animated cartoon that airs on Nickelodeon featuring the colorful rag doll characters from the popular children's doll line. It features the original main cast as well as a variety of other special characters who often get their own special roles in their own episodes. Lalaloopsy full-episodes and clips from the show are uploaded onto Nickjr.com, iTunes and Amazon offer full-episodes for individual purchase, or a season pass for a reduced cost per episode, as well as free short episodes through streaming. About This brand-new animated series stars the Lalaloopsy friends, who come together for daily, "fun-tastical" adventures in a whimsical world full of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. While each "Lala" has different talents and points of view, it's these differences that make this world such an exciting place where anything can--and does--happen! Lalaloopsy is a celebration of diversity and teamwork, teaching everyone that they are special in his or her own way and each of us has something important to contribute! Learning Being a show mainly oriented to the younger fanbase, there will be a lesson to learn in each episode and mainly focuses on an emotional type of learning experience. It mainly focuses on: *'Resilience - '''Sometimes when a minor disagreement goes on, it's best to quickly resolve it and move on, never holding a grudge. *'Solving problems using creativity - When everyone puts together their diverse talents and skills they can overcome any obstacle! Even silly solutions that would only work in Lalaloopsy Land. *'''Empathy - The lalas care for one-another and often go to great lengths to help a friend or brighten her day! *'Perspective' - The diversity of everyone creates many points of view. Meet the Cast Season 1 Batter Up! Princess Parade Spot-itis Dot's Moon Mission The Big Sheep Sleep March of the April Fools Saved by the Gift In a Jam Flight Plan Tower of Treasure Pickles Delivers A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land Ace in the Hole A Hobby for Bea Dyna-mic Duo A Little Goes A Long Way Rosy's Day Off Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land Don't Fence Me In Blossom's Rare Plant Now You See Him, Now You Don't Dot and the Starcatcher Stuck on You Holly's Joyful Holiday Criss Cross Crisis Mabelnut Muffin Mission Season 2 Jewel's Jewel Chest Balancing Act Nighty Knight Life of the Parties By the Book Princess Spaghetti Day Wishful Thinking Misty's Magic Hero Spot's New Masterpiece Spot Draws the Line Trunk Show Mango's Mainland Holiday Knick Knack Knock Knock The Case of the Missing Pickles So Near Yet So Far Eight Legged Friend Belly Laugh Cherry on Top Winter's Wonderful Ice and Snow Show Peppyball! Out On a Limb Pet Peeve Short Episodes Anchors Away Release Date ': April 2, 2013 '''Plot ': Marina and Patch piece together clues on a map they find drifting in the sea. The Best Pet House Never Seen '''Release Date: March 29, 2013 'Plot ': Charlotte wants to build Pet its own invisible house and her friends come to help her. Trivia *Lalaloopsy™ premiered on Nick on March 29, 2013. *The show began its second season on June 7, 2014 through Nick Jr.'s specially promoted summer block called Satur-yays. *The characterization of the TV series differs from that which was depicted in the first full-length DVD movie. Noticeable character changes include: Pillow Featherbed who no longer feels the urge to nap at every moment in the day. Dot Starlight who no longer owns an airplane. Bea Spells-a-Lot who now relies heavily on her library of books for every situation. Jewel Sparkles who no longer has a fascination for ballet like her friend Tippy Tumblelina and has dropped her aspiration for dance. *Commonly used quotes for announcing the show's turn on the network's daily lineup are "I've baked plenty of snacks for everyone" - Crumbs Sugar Cookie. "It will be a day unlike any other!" - Peanut Big Top. "Sweet! When do we get started?" - Bea Spells-a-Lot. "Ooh! I love surprises!" - Jewel Sparkles Gallery Lalaloopsy™ TV Series Logo.PNG Lalaloopsy Premiere Promo.PNG Lalaloopsy on Nick.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG nick new episodes 2.PNG nick new episodes.PNG Lalaloopsy on Nick Jr. promo - 06.20.14 New Episode!.jpg Dot Starlight concept art.PNG es:Lalaloopsy™ Series de TV Category:Animated Category:Cartoon